injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Catwoman
Catwoman is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2, classified as a Gadget User. Utilizing her bullwhip, acrobatic skills, and steel claws, Catwoman is one of the fastest fighters in the game. Biography Main (Gods Among Us) Growing up in the harsh environment of Gotham City, Selina Kyle was only able to survive on the streets through her seductive charm and skills as a petty thief. Later on into adulthood, she worked in the East End as a hopeless dominatrix, until she saw Batman in his early days fighting crime. Seeing him inspired her to take her thieving skills to a bigger scale by fashioning a costume and calling herself Catwoman. As time passed, she and the Caped Crusader became notable adversaries, but it would also be converted into a sort of relationship, with Batman sometimes saving Catwoman from a villain or both of them working together against said villain. It conflicts with Batman's morals to love a girl that's known for being a criminal. This would end up having Catwoman become more of an antihero as of late, serving as a constant ally to the Bat-Family and other heroes of Gotham. Regime (Gods Among Us) Catwoman sided with her beloved Batman against Superman’s regime. As the High Councilor’s power intensified, however, she joined the regime rather than fight it to protect Batman. Her decision did not sit well with him. Injustice 2 Consistently walking the line between hero and villain, Selina Kyle's pilfering past as Catwoman prevents Batman from ever placing his full trust in her. As the ashes of the Regime give rise to the sinister Society, the Caped Crusader must once again speculate where this thieving feline's loyalties lie. Injustice: Gods Among Us The prime universe Catwoman is shown invading the Watchtower along with Lex Luthor, Bane, and Solomon Grundy. Later, Raven is shown attacking her with her psychic blasts, though she dodges them with ease. She is eventually subdued, and is seen going through Raven's portal to Arkham Asylum, being escorted by Nightwing. However, she stopped briefly to inquire about an alarm being set off (referring to the detection of a nuclear device in Metropolis), although Cyborg dismissed her by stating that it was the "none-of-your-damn-business" alarm. The alternate Catwoman, who has joined the Regime, is first seen being teleported to the Hall of Justice, where Cyborg, (from the original dimension, disguised as his counterpart) is trying to hack into the security system. She realizes he is acting strangely, and suspects him of being from the Prime Earth. She tests his identity by falsely implying they're in a relationship. When Cyborg unwittingly complies, her suspicions are confirmed. She attacks him, but is defeated. Later, at Stryker Island, she attacks Batman and Green Arrow alongside Damian Wayne. She tries to convince Batman to leave with her, revealing that she joined the Regime so that Superman would spare him. Batman refuses, causing an angry, heartbroken Catwoman to attack him. He manages to defeat her. She was last seen being arrested alongside other enforcers of the Regime. Injustice 2 Catwoman works with Batman in the game, but went undercover as a mole in the Society. She is first seen onstage during Gorilla Grodd's speech. After the speech, she, Grodd, and several other members of the Society, with Catwoman sarcastically states that Grodd's speeches had taken inspiration from Superman's speech. Grodd soon sends off several members of the Society to prepare for the upcoming attack, leaving behind Grodd, Catwoman, and Bane. Catwoman asks Grodd who the "silent partner" is, but the conversation is interrupted by Green Arrow and Black Canary. The three members rush into attack the two heroes, though Black Canary uses her scream to push them back. Grodd tasks both Catwoman and Bane to deal with the heroes and Catwoman faces off against either Black Canary or Green Arrow, but either way, the hero will emerge victorious. She is then seen with a few gorilla soldiers transporting a captive Harley Quinn. She stops the soldiers, before freeing Harley Quinn from her cuffs and the two defeat the gorilla soldiers. The two then head back to Batman. She is later seen at the Justice League table, explaining the plan to defeat Brainiac to the other members. She is tasked with accompanying Cyborg and Harley Quinn to head to the Batcave and bring Brother Eye back online. The trio boom tube in at the front gates of Arkham Asylum (Cyborg can't boom tube in straight to the Batcave as Batman had reverse engineered his mother box technology), before being ambushed by Poison Ivy. Harley Quinn gets brainwashed by pheromones and she attacks the either Catwoman or Cyborg, but Harley will be defeated either way. Poison Ivy expresses disgust towards Catwoman for having avoided the torture in Arkham Aylum, thanks to Batman. Catwoman responds by caliming that she never asked for such treatment. Suddenly, Harley Quinn begins to go into shock from the pheromones and depending on the player, one of the heroes will go help Harley Quinn, while the other will fight Poison Ivy, with the hero emerging victorious. The two then approach an incapacitated Harley, before Catwoman demands that Cyborg use his defibrillator on her. This is successful and the trio venture onward into the sewers. As Cyborg states that Green Arrow and Black Canary are most likely didn't survive as Brainiac only takes the best, Catwoman responds by stating that she'd still take them over him. The three finally reach the entrance of the Batcave, but Cyborg and Catwoman venture onward, while Harley Quinn remains behind to guard the entrance. The duo are ambushed by Deadshot and Bane, but the duo emerges victorious. They finally reach Brother Eye, but before Cyborg can begin fixing it, Brainiac intercepts via through the monitors. Brainiac releases Grid from Cyborg's memory subsystems to attack the them, but either Catwoman or Cyborg emerges victorious. Cyborg is successful in fixing Brother Eye, but it attacks Cyborg, still identifying him as an enemy, but before any harm can be done, Catwoman calls off Brother Eye. She is later seen with Batman on the Batwing, ready to attack and enter Brainiac's ship. The batwing, Superman, and Supergirl engage multiple Beta ships, before the batwing is shot down. Fortunately, Superman saves both Batman and Catwoman from crashing. After Superman's apparent death, the two land and witness Brainiac offer a deal: give up Supergirl to Brainiac and the Earth will be spared. They don't take the deal and formulte a new plan that involves Aquaman and Black Adam heading to Kahndaq, using the power of the Rock of Eternity to take down the shield's on Brainiac's ship. Catwoman isn't seen again in the story. Powers and Abilities Catwoman has trained herself to peak physical condition and trained herself to be incredibly talented at gymnastics, making her lithe, fast, and nimble, in and on the battlefield. Selina's real skills come in the art of burglary, where she relies on stealth and her silence to rob her targets blind. When forced to fight, Catwoman relies on fast strikes, aided by the claw attachments to her gloves and boots, inflicting powerful, numerous strikes that while not high damaging on their own, add up for a cumulative effect. For strong strikes, Selina relies on a bullwhip both for striking, binding, and reeling her enemy in towards her. Special Moves *'Cat Claws:' Catwoman extends herself and her claws forward, swiping her opponent and launching them into the air. The Meter Burn version adds two more hits and causes the opponent to bounce. *'Cat Dash:' Catwoman dashes through her opponent, swiping them, leaving them momentarily stunned. The Meter Burn version adds a second dash and swipe. *'Straight Whip:' Catwoman cracks her whip in front of her, knocking her opponent down. *'Up Whip:' Catwoman cracks her whip into the air, striking an airborne adversary. *'High Feline Evade:' Catwoman bends backwards, dodging high attacks and projectiles. *'Low Feline Evade:' Catwoman hops into the air, avoiding all low attacks and projectiles. *'Cat Stance:' Catwoman crouches low and performs one of three attacks: A cartwheel. A whip attack. A pounce. Mobile Exclusive Moves *'Cat Scratch:' A Powerful two handed blow opens up Catwoman's opponent for an acrobatic assault. *'Scaredy Cat:' Catwoman mixes it up with various kicks and claw strikes. *'Whip It:' A Nimble strike that sends the opponent flying and ends with a merciless whip attack. *'Pouncing Blows:' Catwoman jumps at her foe, performing deadly slashing attacks. Character Trait Cat Scratch: 'Catwoman's character trait is the ability to perform a small combo which is best used at the end of combos. Each time Catwoman lands a Basic Attack she has a chance to have 1 Scratch added to her Scratch Meter. The chances of a Scratch being awarded increases with each hit of a combo. Catwoman can also be awarded with 1 Scratch with each successful dodge from an opponent's attack when she uses her Special Moves High Feline Evade and/or Low Feline Evade. Pressing the Character Trait button will perform a damaging combo, with each scratch adding an additional hit, up to a maximum of 5 hits. Other Moves *'Grab: Catwoman slashes her opponent twice across the face, clutches her opponent brutally by the groin, lifts her opponent over her shoulder by his groin and shoulder, and tosses her opponent overhead. Super Move *'Nine Lives: '''Catwoman starts by throwing blinding powder into the opponents face. She then kicks the opponent up into the air and then grabs him/her with her whip and slams him/her into the ground, head first. She then jumps on to the opponent, straddling his/her neck and claws her opponent's face twice. She then backflips while slamming her opponent into the ground with her legs. *'Bad Kitty: Catwoman starts by jumping at her opponent and kicking them in the face before leaping off-screen and riding a motorcycle towards them. She uses her whip to grab her opponent's legs and drag them along the ground. She then returns, pulls the motorcycle upwards and jumps off as it falls onto her opponents, exploding violently. Move List Endings Injustice At last,Superman had paid for what he had done to Catwoman. Feigning allegiance to his regime had cost Selina her beloved Batman--and her best chance at happiness. Pride and anger kept her from attempting reconciliation with Bruce Wayne. But his inspiring reconstruction of Gotham and Metropolis fostered in her a desire to remain close to him. Until she was ready to approach him again, she did her part to keep Gotham's streets clear of crime. Nascent underworld organizations had both The Bat and The Cat to fear. Injustice 2 With nine lives, it had to happen sooner or later...I got everything I ever wanted--including a handsome prince and a bad-ass reputation as the woman who beat Brainiac. And I must say...I was bored to death. Bruce and I worked better when we were forbidden. When the masks were on and the claws were out. That honeymoon was over, so I did the best thing for both of us. I'm not sad. I didn't become Catwoman to bag Bruce Wayne. I don't ever want to rely anyone but myself. I'll go where I want to go, take what I want to take. And never, ever look back. Costumes Injustice ;Default Catwoman wears a black leather catsuit and a brown corset, a brown leather backpack, knee-high boots, elbow-length gloves, a cowl with ornamental cat's ears, and goggles. She also wears her whip on her costume disguised as a tail and wears metallic clawed apparatuses on her arms and legs that enable her to slash her enemies. ;Regime Catwoman wears a purple leotard and leggings, a cowl with ornamental cat's eyes, and short rubber gloves. She also carries a smaller backpack than her default look and wears clawed gauntlets that allow her to slash enemies. Injustice 2 To the right is the base skin for Catwoman, Thief of Thieves. She is wearing her default gear. The remainder of her costumes can be found on her gallery page. Trivia *Grey DeLisle previously voiced Catwoman in Batman: Arkham City and Batman: Arkham Knight, and went on to voice her again in LEGO DC Super-Villains. *Isis, Catwoman's cat which appears in her intro and outro, is playable in the S.T.A.R. Labs Missions. *She was the 9th character to be confirmed for the playable roster, with her own gameplay trailer to boot. *Catwoman was also playable in '''NetherRealm's crossover game, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. *Catwoman's Super Move does the least damage of all other characters, with 27% damage, however this was changed to 34% damage. *In Batcave, along with Cyborg, she mentioned Cyrax unit code (LK-4D4) from Mortal Kombat in order to prevent Brother Eye from attacking Cyborg. *Catwoman says "Love Bites, So Do I", that was the title for a song from the rock band called Halestorm. Category:Characters Category:Gadget Users Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Batman Villains Category:Regime Member Category:Bat Family Category:Playable Characters Category:Justice League Villains Category:Comic Characters Category:Insurgence Member Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Society Members Category:Playable in Story Category:Injustice Playable Characters Category:Neutral Category:Heroes Category:Arkham Asylum/Arkham City Appearance